FDA Conformance with MFRPS Cooperative Agreement (U18) PAR-13-164 Proposal Abstract The Washington State Department of Agriculture (WSDA) seeks funding from the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA) under PAR-13-164. The funding level requested is for $300,000 for a five year period. The title of our proposal is: Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards by The Washington State Department of Agriculture. If awarded, WSDA will assign a project Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standard (MFRPS) Coordinator and other project staff to continue with the agency's efforts in protecting public health and improving our capability and capacity to achieve significant to full conformance with all ten Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards. WSDA originally enrolled in the MFRPS through the FDA State Food Contract elective option and then as part of the Rapid Response Team (RRT) Cooperative Agreement. While efforts to learn what the MFRPS standards are and what is needed to implement the standards has been on- going, WSDA is well aware that it will continued time and effort working on specific areas of the MFRPS to significantly meet the standards criteria. This funding opportunity will allow WSDA to have dedicated project staff who will continue to develop the WSDA policies, procedures and implementation efforts necessary to further meet the MFRPS. The project staff will also be able to work with existing WSDA Food Safety and Consumer Services staff who are involved in the management, inspection work, training, auditing and assessments and laboratory work that is already in place. In addition, through this award WSDA will further the protection of public health by having a strong food regulatory system that assists with integrating and strengthening the nation's food safety system.